Rosepetal/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Rosekit |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Rosepetal |father=Spiderleg |mother=Daisy |brother=Toadstep |half-brothers=Mousewhisker, Berrynose |half-sister=Hazeltail |mentor=Squirrelflight |apps=Molewhisker, Fernsong, Larksong, Stemleaf, Bristlefrost |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Rosepetal is a lithe, dark cream she-cat with amber eyes. Rosepetal is a ThunderClan warrior who has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Rosekit to Daisy and Spiderleg, along with her brother Toadstep. However, Spiderleg was awkward around his kits and didn't know know how to act around them, leaving the kits without much of a father figure. She was given Squirrelflight as her mentor, and became a warrior as Rosepetal. Rosepetal became a mentor to Molewhisker and participated in the Great Battle, and was later made mentor to Fernsong and Larksong. After surviving a sickness, Rosepetal trained Stemleaf and Bristlefrost, having grown wiser with each mentorship. History ''Power of Three :Rosekit, along with her brother Toadkit, are born to Daisy and Spiderleg. Spiderleg is generally awkward around his kits and does not interact with them as much as Daisy would like him to. Rosekit befriends Bumblekit, Blossomkit and Briarkit when they are born. She is one of the many cats who catches greencough and Honeyfern promises Daisy she'll look after Rosekit. Omen of the Stars :Having completed her warrior training under Squirrelflight, Rosepetal is introduced as one of ThunderClan's youngest warriors. When a tree falls on ThunderClan's camp, Firestar orders her to crawl through the tree branches to retrieve Jayfeather's herbs since she is slim like her father. She participates in the battle against ShadowClan and successfully overcomes Snowbird. Dovewing believes Rosepetal likes Foxleap since she was always backing him up, though nothing becomes of this crush. Later on, she is given her first apprentice of Molepaw, her half-nephew, and defends him from a fox. When Dovewing snaps at Bumblestripe, Rosepetal encourages her to try being nicer to him. She participates in the Great Battle, and is sent to help RiverClan with Foxleap and Toadstep. A Vision of Shadows :Rosepetal is revealed to have mentored Fernsong, and her father, Spiderleg, has died due to greencough. She helps fight against Darktail's band of rogues when they attack WindClan. She becomes the mentor to Larksong, and questions if Twigkit was really part of the prophecy. After Larksong becomes a warrior, Rosepetal mentors her fourth apprentice, Stempaw. She falls sick to an unnamed sickness that swept through the Clans, but survives and is pleased when Twigpaw announces she will become a warrior. The Broken Code :Now mentoring Bristlepaw, Rosepetal is shown to be a calm, collected, and wise mentor. When Bristlefrost becomes depressed after Stemleaf rejects her, the former confides in Rosepetal. Rosepetal explains to her former apprentice that she experienced what she feeling once, but that she was young and should focus on being a warrior, as there's plenty of time in her life. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Rosepetal's half-sister, Hazeltail, and brother, Toadstep, have died due to greencough. During the flooding, Squirrelflight comforts her as they climb up the cliffs surrounding the camp. She objects to aiding ShadowClan, and participates in the battle against the badgers. Rosepetal aids in restoring the camp, and it is also implied she has feelings for Bumblestripe in conversation with Blossomfall. In the manga, Bramblestar gives her Fernpaw as an apprentice. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky has confirmed that she had once thought Foxleap and Rosepetal might become mates, but after her editor told her they were related she had to do some rewriting.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *She has loner blood through Daisy. *Rosepetal and Tawnypelt are tied for mentoring the most cats in the series, with Rosepetal mentoring Molewhisker, Fernsong, Larksong, Stemleaf, and Bristlefrost, respectively. **An interesting thing to note between them is that Rosepetal mentored four toms and a she-cat, while Tawnypelt did the opposite. **They have also mentored the daughter of their second apprentice. Mistakes *She is mistakenly shown as light-colored. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages